London Buses route 39
London Buses route 39 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Clapham Junction and Putney Bridge, it is operated by London General. History Route 39 commenced operating on 3 October 1934 between Edmonton Park Road and Raynes Park via Tottenham - Manor House - Finsbury Park - Holloway - Camden Town - Tottenham Court Road - Charing Cross - Whitehall - Victoria - Pimlico Road - Royal Hospital Road - Battersea Bridge - Battersea - Clapham Junction - Wandsworth - Merton Road then Replingham Road - Southfields Station or Haydons Road - South Wimbledon. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Putney (AF), Tottenham (AR) and Merton (AL) garages using NS class double deckers, AEC Regents and AEC Renowns. The route is renumbering of route 130. In 1938, the route was diverted at Manor House to Turnpike Lane instead of Edmonton. At the same time, the Putney (AF), Tottenham (AR) and Merton (AL) allocations were transferred to Battersea (B) and Chalk Farm (CF) garages and the route was converted to full AEC Regent operation. In May 1939, The Sunday service was withdrawn between Camden Town and Turnpike Lane and also between Haydons Road and Raynes Park. At the same time, the Sunday service was diverted at Wimbledon Park via Gap Road to Wimbledon Station. In November 1939, the route was diverted at Wandsworth to Tooting and further extended during Monday to Friday peaks to Hackbridge. In January 1940, the route was diverted at Wandsworth to Southfields and Wimbledon. In November 1940, the route cut back to Southfields. In 1942, the route was withdrawn between Camden Town and Turnpike Lane. In 1945, AEC Regent STs were introduced. In 1946, the AEC Regent STs were withdrawn and the route was converted to full AEC Regent operation. In 1950, the AEC Regents were replaced by Leyland Titan RTLs. In 1951, Leyland Titan RTWs were introduced. In May 1952, part of the allocation was transferred to Gillingham Street (GM) garage and AEC Regent III RTs. In May 1953, the Monday to Friday peak service and the Saturday service was extended to Parliament Hill Fields. In July 1953, the Sunday service was extended to Parliament Hill Fields. In January 1958, the Sunday service was withdrawn and replaced by route 39A. In April 1958, the Sunday service was reintroduced and was converted to full Leyland Titan RTW operation. In November 1958, the Sunday service was withdrawn. The route was withdrawn between Camden Town and Parliament Hill Fields at the same time. In 1961, the Monday to Saturday service was extended from Camden Town to Parliament Hill Fields. At the same time, the Chalk Farm (CF) allocation was transferred to Holloway (J) garage and AEC Regent III RTs were reintroduced. In 1963, the Monday to Friday service was diverted at Charing Cross via Oxford Circus - Camden Town - Holloway to Finsbury Park and further extended during peaks to Tottenham Garage. The Charing Cross to Parliament Hill Fields section was replaced by route 156. At the same time, the Holloway (J) allocation was transferred to Chalk Farm (CF) garage, the Saturday service was withdrawn and renumbered 39A and the AEC Regent III RTs were replaced by Leyland Titan RTLs. In 1964, a Saturday service reintroduced between Victoria and Southfields. In 1965, the Leyland Titan RTW were withdrawn and the route was converted to full Leyland Titan RTL operation. In 1966, the AEC Regent III RTs were reintroduced. In 1967, the route was converted to full AEC Regent III RT operation. In 1970, the route was withdrawn between Oxford Circus and Finsbury Park / Tottenham. In January 1970, the route was cut back to Oxford Circus and the Chalk Farm (CF) allocation was transferred to Battersea (B) garage. In 1971, the Saturday service was withdrawn and renumbered 39A. In July 1972, the route was converted to one person operation using Daimler Fleetlines. In 1973, the route was extended feom Southfields to Putney. In 1974, a Sunday service was introduced between Battersea and Putney Bridge Station. In 1978, A Saturday service was reintroduced and the route was withdrawn between Victoria and Oxford Circus. In 1983, the Daimler Fleetlines were replaced by MCW Metrobuses. In 1985, Battersea (B) garage was announced closed and the allocation was transferred to Gillingham Street (GM) and Putney (AF) garages. In 1987, the Gillingham Street (GM) allocation was transferred to Putney (AF) garage. On 12 May 1990, the route was withdrawn between Clapham Junction and Victoria, the withdrawn section was taken over by route 239. At the same time, route 39 was converted to midibus operation, in the form of Alexander bodied Mercedes-Benz 811Ds. In 1991, the route was rerouted in Southfields towards Putney via Southmead Road - Beaumont Road - West Hill instead of Princes Way and Withycomb Road. In October 1994, Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts cascaded from route 156 were introduced, followed by larger Darts from routes 211 and 295. On 14 September 2002, the route was retained by London General and was converted to low floor operation using brand new Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. In January 2007, the allocation was transferred to Waterside Way (PL) garage. In November 2009, the route was retained by London General. On 19 November 2016, the route was retained by London General with Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts and brand new Wright StreetLites introduced. In August 2017, a brand new Enviro 200 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E20D demonstrator was introduced. In September 2017, the route was converted to full Wright StreetLite operation. In December 2017, the Enviro 200 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E20D demonstrator was reintroduced. In April 2018, the route was converted back to full Wright StreetLite operation. Current Route Route 39 operates via these primary locations: *Clapham Junction Station *Wandsworth Town Hall *Southfields Station *Putney Heath *Putney station *Putney High Street *Putney Bridge *Putney Bridge Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 039, London Buses routes